Twilight (film)
Twilight is the movie adaptation of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel, the first book in her Twilight Series. Starring Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, it is scheduled to be released November 21, 2008 in the United States. Plot When her mother remarries, 17-year-old Bella Swan decides to move to Forks, Washington to live with her father. Once there she finds herself falling for the mysterious and beautiful vampire Edward Cullen. They are drawn into a passionate affair. However, problems arise when the Cullens' enemies appear in town, and James decides to hunt down Bella. History Twilight was originally optioned by Paramount Pictures' MTV Films. According to Catherine Hardwicke, a script was produced even before the novel was published. It bore little resemblence to the actual novel or the final movie; for example Bella was a track star, and the FBI was chasing the vampires on jet skis.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke says original script was more like 'Charlie's Angels' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 6, 2008 When that option lapsed in summer 2007, the novel was optioned by Summit Entertainment. Catherine Hardwicke was brought in to direct the film. After reading the original script, she went and read the novel. She decided that the script needed to be rewritten from scratch. Melissa Rosenberg was hired for the new version. On November 16, 2007, Summit Entertainment, along with Stephenie Meyer, announced that Kristen Stewart had been cast in the role of Isabella Swan . A month later, on December 11, 2007 it was announced that Robert Pattinson (who portrayed Cedric Diggory in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) had been cast as Edward Cullen.summit entertainment Summit Entertainment had an open casting call for the role of Jacob Black on January 19, 2008, and Taylor Lautner was cast.Twilight Movie at stepheniemeyer.com Confirmed cast Production Filming in Oregon began in March 2008 and lasted for 44 days, ending on May 2, 2008.greetings from twilight. Additional footage and some reshoots were made in late August, including the scene where Edward plays piano, the scene where Edward and Bella kiss in the bedroom, and the meadow scene.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Hardwicke confessed that she finished working on the film October 31st, 2008 Director Catherine Hardwicke claims that finding the perfect meadow for the emotional climax scene was very difficult. Although the scene was set to be filmed near the end of the schedule, the original site they chose was still covered in snow and inaccessible. They then found a forest with boulders and old growth trees, and with time running out, chose to film some of the scene there. However the director said that after they wrapped the movie, she told them "I’ve got to shoot a meadow. Something that looks like a meadow. Or people are going to stone me in the streets." So they shot part of the scene in the middle of the Griffith Park golf course.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke talks about the meadow and making Robert Pattinson 'dazzle' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 4, 2008 In order to make Edward sparkle in the sunlight, they worked with ILM (George Lucas' special effects company). Differences with the Book *The scene in the biology room where they do the blood typing is missing *In the novel Bella reveals that she knows Edward is a vampire in the car on the way back to Forks from Port Angeles; for the movie this revelation was moved to the meadow. *In the novel Bella was using a CD Player instead of an Ipod. Quotes Isabella Swan: How old are you? Edward Cullen: Seventeen. Isabella Swan: How long have you been seventeen? Edward Cullen: ...awhile. ---- Isabella Swan: Clair de Lune is great. Edward Cullen: spins Isabella around and she gives him a look What? Isabella Swan: I can't dance laughs Edward Cullen: Hmm... Well, I could always make you. Isabella Swan: I'm not scared of you. Edward Cullen: laughs Well you really shouldn't have said that. ---- Jessica Stanley: Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom. I totally thought Mike was gonna ask you, actually. Um, it's not gonna be weird though, right? Isabella Swan: No, no. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together. Jessica Stanley: I know, right? ---- Isabella Swan: Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van? Edward Cullen: Yeah. Um... I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it. ---- Edward Cullen: What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats? Isabella Swan: No, not the moats. Edward Cullen: Not the moats. ---- Edward Cullen: Are you afraid? Isabella Swan: I'm only afraid of losing you. ---- Isabella Swan: You've got to give me some answers. Edward Cullen: I'd rather hear your theories. Isabella Swan: I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite. Edward Cullen: That's all superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm... the bad guy? ---- Edward Cullen: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Isabella Swan: What a stupid lamb. Edward Cullen: What a sick, masochistic lion. Stephenie Meyer's Playlists Stephenie Meyer put together a set of playlists for her fans, for each book in the Twilight Saga. The Twilight one is as follows: #"Why Does it Always Rain on Me?" — Travis #"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" edit — My Chemical Romance #"Creep" edit — Radiohead #"In My Place" — Coldplay #"By Myself" — Linkin Park #"Dreaming" — OMD #"Please Forgive Me" — David Gray #"Here With Me" — Dido #"With You" remix — Linkin Park #"Time is Running Out" — Muse #"Dreams" — The Cranberries #"Tremble for My Beloved" — Collective Soul #"Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" — Billy Joel References External Links *Official Website *Twilight Film at Summit Entertainment *Twilight at the Internet Movie Database *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also (official trailer) Category:Films Category:Twilight Film